Flatterie, chère Flatterie
by Doraline
Summary: La flatterie vous mènera loin. Mais cette fois, elle ne mènera les frères Weasley nulle part, sauf peutêtre dehors à coups de pied au derrière. Réponse au défi de Loufoca dans le cadre des Chutes et Gamelles


_**Les personnages, les lieux et certaines informations appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice si on omet le bonheur de voir son travail lu et critiqué.**_

_Réponse à un défi de Loufoca sous le thème de ¨Le plancher du ministère est très glissant¨ _

Voir la note dans mon profil pour plus d'information.

* * *

**Flatterie, chère Flatterie**

**Par Doraline**

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais dû les croire. Comment avait-il seulement pu penser que Fred et George Weasley, ceux-là même qui avaient plongé Poudlard dans le chaos quelques années auparavant et qui, maintenant, dirigeaient la plus fameuse boutique de farces et attrapes jamais connue, pouvait, de leur plein gré, être intéressés par son travail? Sur ce coup-là, le Q.I. de 150 de Perceval Weasley n'avait aidé en rien. Il s'était fait avoir de la pire des façons, d'une manière sournoise, mesquine et, à la fois, terriblement habile. Il s'était laissé charmé par la flatterie! 

«La flatterie mènera loin celui qui sait la manipuler avec habilité», comme dirait le Ministre.

Le résultat de son manque de jugement? Les planchers du ministère étaient devenus de vraies patinoires! Et ses frères, non contents d'avoir réussi leur farce imbécile avec un succès des plus évidents avaient chaussé leurs patins et glissaient à présent gaiement dans les couloirs glacés, sans se soucier des nombreux employés outragés, étendus par terre avec le derrière endolori d'être tombé trop de fois.

Et lui, que faisait-il? Il courait, ou plutôt dérapait, derrière ses frères tentant de les rattraper tout en essayant de calmer leur esprit échauffé. Bien sûr, il se devait d'empêcher ses frères d'atteindre le bureau du Ministre; un opération menée sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

Et si le ministre les voyait? Il serait renvoyé et alors là, ou irait-il? Pénélope le virerait et il se retrouverait sans logis. Hors de question de retourner chez ses parents. Autant terminer à la rue que de perdre son peu d'honneur en admettant, oh Merlin, qu'il avait eu tord!

Un terrible hurlement retentit à ses oreilles, coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. La panique prenant le pas sur sa froide logique, il contempla la scène fatale sans cesser de courir. Droit devant, Fred, tanguait dangereusement sur ses patins. Il tentait désespérément de reprendre son équilibre par lui-même, en vain. Sa dernière ressource, l'épaule offerte de son frère. Il tendit le bras, s'étira et…

Percy vit, à l'autre bout du couloir, que la porte du bureau du ministre était… ouverte! Bien évidemment, le hurlement désespéré de Fred avait alerté le Ministre qui, fou de curiosité, était venu voir ce qui se passait. Il se tenait, figé, dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait les deux frères approcher à grande vitesse avec épouvante. Oh Merlin.

La scène fatidique ne pu être évitée. Fred attrapa solidement l'épaule de George, le déséquilibrant à son tour. Percy eut l'impression qu'une éternité et demi avait eu le temps de passer avant que ses frères, hors de tout contrôle, ne frappent le ministre de plein fouet pour finalement s'écraser de tout leur poids sur le corps chétif de son patron.

Dérapant toujours pour les rejoindre, Percy s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son poste. Il s'en inquiétait tant et tant que la distraction le fit perdre pied à son tour. Sa chute, car s'en était bien une, et toute une, fut heureusement amortie par quelque chose de mou. Et oui, par malheur, il s'était écrasé sur ses frères, qui eux-mêmes étaient déjà écrasés sur le Ministre. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de penser en cet instant fut que cette damnée flatterie lui coûterait son travail. Son emploi et sa petite amie.

Le tableau qu'ils formaient était des plus grotesques. Un patron enragé se débattant pour se dégager de trois clowns qui gisaient lamentablement sur lui. Malheureusement pour eux, cette fois, la flatterie ne les mènerait probablement nulle part. Sauf peut-être dehors à coups de pied au derrière.

Quelle absurdité, elle était pourtant très bien cette blague!

**-FIN-**

* * *

**RePublié le 19/02/07 à 19:45**


End file.
